The Quill
by sreduaram
Summary: Interesting things lead James to the conclusion that he and Lily are soul mates.


"Cheering charm?" Remus suggested. He eyed his very ecstatic best mate, who had just found it fit to waltz (quite literally) into the room, after pounding down the door, all in the name of a dramatic entrance. The boy in question fell to his knees, only to grab a broom to clutch (most dramatically, of course) to his heart. Remus suddenly felt very sympathetic toward the inanimate object, which was now acting as James' fill in dance partner.

"Sugar?" Peter eyed James as he dipped the broom, and somehow simultaneously conjured a rose to clutch between his teeth.

"Drugs?" scoffed Sirius. James had now progressed, dropping the broom only to mount his bed in an attempt to cartwheel off it. Considering James' severe lack of acrobatic ability, this ended with an immobile dark haired boy laying haphazardly on the floor. Sirius groaned, laying beneath the bespectacled boy whose landing he had just broken.

"Evans" the three marauders chorused, exchanging a half-amused-half-our-best-friend-is-a-psychotic-stalker smile.

James sighed, still atop Sirius.

"Oh, Lily" he began as if addressing a large audience. "Lily, Lily, Lily." Sirius looked to Peter and Remus rolling his eyes. The amount of time they had heard this speech could rival the amount of pranks they had pulled in their time at Hogwarts.

"She's just so perfect! Her -"

"Eyes are gorgeous. And her hair -" continued Remus.

"It's just so fiery. And beautiful. Just like her-" Sirius provided, (though slightly chocked, as he was still pinned underneath James).

"Personality. We belong together. We're -" Peter added.

"Lily and James. Eternal Soul mates" The three recited, in bored tones.

Propping his head upon his elbows, James smiled to himself. "Aren't we just?" he thought out loud. "We're so perfect for each other. Soul mates in fact. We're going to get married, and live in a little cottage, with a picket fence, and a dog named Bruno. And we'll be so perfect that people will even give us a couple name. All around the world people with say 'Look! It's James and Lily Potter: otherwise known as Jily'. Isn't life good?"

Sirius shook his head at friend, he found James' plans a bit far off, given that there was no actual couple to be called 'Jily'.

"Think of the kids!" James defended, hazel eyes widening beneath his wire rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, Sirius. Think of the kids" Peter scoffed sardonically.

Ignoring the immature prats he called his best friends, Remus sent James a questioning glance. "So, as much as I'm sure you and your future wife will have _adorably, perfectly, amazing_ children-" this earned an approving look from James, "-is there any particular reason you are this happy?"

James finally saw it fit to roll of Sirius to stand upon his own feet. He provided the answer he had finally found. "I know."

"..."

"Guys, I said I know!"

"Oh, don't worry we know you know, and now you know we know you know" Sirius nodded profusely, but added in a stage whisper "Remus, you get the straight jacket!"

For about the tenth time since entering the dorm, James sighed. Sirius had the feeling his friend may have been becoming a woman. Real men didn't sigh like _that_ this much. James was sighing like he was the heroine in an Elizabethan novel. Well, he supposed that would explain James's new liking to skin potions. Perhaps James thought wearing a dress would attract Evans's attention because Evans liked to be the one wearing the proverbial pants in the non-existent relationship. Shuddering at the mental image of the boy before him in a dress, Sirius returned his attention to James , who had resumed his dancing, this time managing to include a potions textbook into his routine.

Seeing the dancing Sirius voiced his thoughts on James as a woman. In turn Peter too voiced his thoughts. This thought-voicing continued until Remus finally snapped. "OKAY. We get it. James 'knows'. Peter likes cheese. James can dance. And Sirius has a secret infatuation for men in women's dresses. Moving on, why is Lily your soul mate?"

"Well we were in the common room, it was a calm afternoon. In the corner sat the fire, burning violently, flames were flickering in shades of deep reds and orange. Parchment was beneath my hand, a beautiful quill was poised between my fingers. But no, my attention was only set upon the goddess before me. Her hair glittered in the afternoon light, her eyes sparkling jewels shining with perfection. She was ever so –"

"And how is this relevant?" came the impatient interruption of Sirius.

"I'm trying to set the scene here! And as I was saying -" he sent a scathing glare toward the innocently smiling Sirius "-The goddess bit slightly upon her lip, looking deep in thought – of our deep affection I suppose. So we were there sitting. All was pleasant. So pleasant in fact I expected birds to come in and start signing of our love at any second – "

Enough was enough.

Remus took firm hold of his best friend's shoulders and began to shake him violently.

"PRONGS, what the bloody hell happened?"

"She..." James sighed, looking off into the distance, a lopsided (and highly pathetic in Sirius' opinion) grin on his face. Remus groaned. Perhaps a calming draught was needed? No, that would take too long.

"PRONGS!"

James smiled ecstatically before answering.

"She asked to borrow my quill!"


End file.
